Attack of the Sokka Hungry Zombie Girls
by ABitOHoney
Summary: Sokka finds himself trapped in a world full of relentless zombies that possess the most peculiar characteristic; an unyielding thirst for Sokka! Will he escape the nightmarish world of starving girls, a boy, and a cat? Or will he be devoured? ONESHOT


**Attack of the Sokka Hungry Zombie Girls**

* * *

Sokka lay across the back of Appa's saddle, wiping berry juice from the corners of his mouth, as he and his friends flew through the dusky sky atop the flying bison. Katara lay beside Aang at the front of Appa, both of them already asleep. Toph sat next to Sokka at the back of the saddle, clinging tightly to his arm. She was clearly asleep as well, as her loud snoring had Sokka finding it difficult to get back to sleep. In the center of the group, Momo curled up into a small fluffy ball, also in dream land.

Just as Sokka was about to fall asleep again, he noticed through the slits of his eyelids a strange cloud cover suddenly gaining on them. He sat up in surprise and curiosity. He could only watch in awe as a swirling cloud of pink and black quickly approached from behind Appa. "This can't be good," he murmured to himself. Before he could even get up to get Appa's reins to guide him away, the sky was completely enveloped by the swirling clouds.

"Uhh… Guys! There's something strange in the sky," Sokka cried out, still gazing into the sky as the cloud cover began to drop closer and closer.

Katara yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "What's going on?" she questioned, not quite fully cognizant yet.

"Look up," Sokka replied as he pointed to the ominous sky.

Katara pulled her hands away from her lethargic eyes and gazed up into the sky. The clouds were now swirling only several feet above their heads. "Oh, that's nice," she mumbled and lay back down.

Realization suddenly struck Katara and she jolted back up into a sitting position. "What the heck is that?!" she hollered in terror towards the heavens above.

Toph and Aang awoke at the startling outburst from Katara.

"Aang! Look at the sky!" Katara shouted.

Now Sokka, Katara, Aang, and even Momo, stared in horror at the clouds hovering over them.

"Hey guys, what's all the hubbub about?" Toph questioned, staring blankly ahead.

"The sky! Don't you see it?!" Sokka exclaimed. There was a brief silence. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry," he laughed awkwardly. "Well, there is a very large and peculiar swirling vortex just above our heads right now… And it appears to be getting closer."

"It's pink and black," Aang added.

"And coming closer!" Katara reiterated with panic in her tone.

Aang leapt onto the front of Appa, taking hold of the reins and guiding him quickly to the ground below.

"Hurry Aang! It's getting closer!" Katara hollered.

Sokka gazed, not really scared, but more in drunken wonderment, as the clouds became within reaching distance.

Horrified screams echoed through the sky from Aang and Katara as the clouds engulfed them. Toph soon joined the screams of terror as she was thrown off Appa when he tipped blindly in the mist. Appa was now falling to the ground, out of control.

* * *

Sokka awoke, unaware of his surroundings. He gazed around until he spotted Katara and Aang lying in a pile several feet from Appa. His memory suddenly came back to him and he jumped to his feet. He looked up into the sky. It was now dawn, and there were no signs of the mysterious clouds from the night prior. He figured he and the others must have been knocked unconscious when Appa hit the ground.

Sokka sauntered over to where Katara and Aang lie in the grass. As he stood before them, he noted that Aang was actually lying peacefully, with his head on Katara's chest. "Gross," Sokka murmured amongst himself.

"Wake up you two," Sokka said as he shook Aang and Katara by their shoulders.

Katara shifted slightly, groaning in protest. "Mmm… no… let's just lay here a little longer Zuko, sweetie," she muttered, obviously in a dreamlike state.

Sokka shivered in repulsion. "You did not just say what I think you said," he muttered.

Aang and Katara both sat up simultaneously, rubbing their sleepy eyes. Katara rubbed the side of her head, feeling a throbbing pain there. "What happened?" she asked as she took a quick glance at her surroundings.

"Appa must have crashed last night when we ran into that weird mist or whatever it was," Sokka explained while Aang helped Katara to her feet.

"Where's Toph?" Katara questioned.

"She fell off Appa as we were descending," Aang replied.

"Well we had better go look for her," Sokka suggested, "She's probably scared out of her mind." Aang and Katara nodded in agreement.

The three of them hopped on top of Appa. Momo slept serenely at the back of Appa's saddle.

"Appa, Yip Yip," Aang commanded and Appa took off into the sky.

"Alright. Toph can't be too far from here. Everybody, just keep your eyes peeled," Sokka instructed.

Katara rolled her eyes. "As you say, Commander Sokka of the Water Tribe!" she stated sarcastically, gaining a laugh from Aang and a dirty look from Sokka.

After not much more than a minute of flying, Sokka spotted Toph standing in the middle of a field. "There she is!" He pointed down below and Katara came to his side to get a better view.

"Why is she just standing there… motionless?" Katara questioned.

"Like I said, she's probably spooked after last night," Sokka replied. "Toph! Hey Toph, up here!" he yelled down as Aang brought Appa down.

Katara noticed Toph staring blankly up towards them in silence. "I think something is wrong with Toph," Katara suggested, feeling suddenly uneasy. "She's just staring up at as blankly."

"Well of course sister," Sokka replied, "She's blind. What do you expect her to do?"

"Blindness has nothing to do with the lack of expression or response, Sokka," Katara responded.

"Katara's right," Aang added, "She looks a little funny."

Appa landed a few feet away from Toph. Sokka and Aang jumped down to the ground, while Katara sat cautiously on Appa's back. She had a small sickening feeling in her stomach. Something just didn't seem right with Toph. Her back was towards them, and even as Sokka and Aang approached, Toph did not turn to face them.

"Toph, is everything alright?" Sokka asked as he approached her from behind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but quickly drew it away when he felt how cold she was. Sokka's concern quickly faded to horror as Toph turned around. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her skin white and wrinkly. Foam like drool seeped out the sides of her open mouth, dribbling down her chin. She reached a hand out to touch Sokka, but he leapt backwards, releasing an alarming scream from the pit of his stomach.

"Stay away from me!" Sokka hollered and backed away, bumping into a startled Aang. After tripping over Aang, he turned and ran back to Appa, hopping on and huddling next to his sister.

Toph was now slowly sauntering towards Sokka, both hands in the air in front of her, as if reaching for him.

"No! Keep her away from me! The mist turned her into a zombie and now she wants to eat my brain!" Sokka yelled hysterically. "Please Katara, don't let her eat my brain!" He clung to his sister's sleeve, trembling fearfully. She merely ignored him and continued to intently observe Toph, who appeared to have a limp, as she was dragging one leg while she walked.

Aang stood and watched in wonderment as Toph staggered past him. "Uhm… Toph… Are you OK?" He wanted to touch her, to maybe knock her out of whatever spell she was in, but feared touching her seemingly dead skin.

Toph announced, her speech very listless and broken, "Must… have… Sokka meat!"

"What do you want from me?!" Sokka cried out as Toph came closer to him.

Katara replied with a hint of uncertainty in her tone, "I think she wants your… meat? Whatever that means."

"My meat?! She wants to eat me!" Sokka cried out, pushing himself as far back in Appa's saddle as physically possible. "We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't just leave her here like this," Katara protested.

"Katara's right," Aang agreed, "We need to take her somewhere and find out what's wrong with her."

Toph was now crawling her way slowly up Appa, foam dripping from her mouth and onto the saddle.

"I am not going anywhere with her like that!" Sokka protested.

"We're not far from Kyoshi Island," Katara stated calmly, "We'll head there and see if someone can figure out what's wrong with Toph."

"Just keep her away from me!" Sokka exclaimed as he kicked his feet out before him, trying to push away the crazed Toph that was slowly creeping towards him.

Katara sighed and grabbed Toph by her shoulders and pulled her to side, forcing her into a sitting position. She kept constant pressure on Toph's shoulders as Appa took to the sky.

* * *

Sokka's eyes never left Toph as they made their way towards Kyoshi Island. He held his knees to his chest, hugging himself as he rocked back and forth in a state of terror and lunacy.

"Sokka, quit staring at her like that. She's not doing anything to you," Katara scolded.

"No, but she's definitely thinking of things to do to me. Like cover me in barbeque sauce or honey mustard."

Katara rolled her eyes and leaned over the edge of the saddle. "We're here… and it looks like some of the Kyoshi warriors have already spotted us."

Sokka took a quick glance down below at the group awaiting their arrival, but quickly returned his concentration on Toph. He squirmed in his seat as she stared at him with hungry eyes, drool forming once again at the corners of her mouth.

As Appa landed, Sokka wasted no time in dismounting and running towards the Kyoshi warriors standing in a group.

"Uhh… Sokka…" Aang spoke slowly, uncertainty in his voice. "I think you might want to get back in the saddle."

Sokka looked over his shoulder at Aang, then at the zombie sitting beside his sister, and back at Aang. "Are you kidding? I'm staying away from her until we fix her!" As he turned to the girls before him, ready to ask of Suki's whereabouts, his jaw dropped and his face went white as a ghost. The girls were staring at him with thirsty eyes and mouths spewing foam, just like Toph.

"Sokka…" the girls whispered eerily as they reached out to touch Sokka.

Sokka released a girlish scream of horror before turning and running into the village, his arms flailing wildly above his head. "What's going on?!"

Beads of sweat formed at Sokka's hairline as his nerves nearly burst from all the horrific incidents. He ran straight for the training quarters where he prayed he would find Suki and shelter from the crazy zombie girls that seemed to be after him. Relief spread over him as he entered the room and saw Suki standing alone, with her back to him.

"Suki! Thank goodness I found you! You wouldn't believe what Toph and your crazy friends are doing!" He glanced over his shoulder for reassurance that he had lost his zombie groupies. When he turned back to Suki, he nearly fainted. Her head had completely turned around 180 degrees, and her pallid face had the same sickening look that every other girl besides his sister seemed to have.

"So hungry… for Sokka…" Suki whispered, her voice dry and hoarse. Sokka noted that rather than drool seeping from her open mouth like the others, a thick greenish fog rolled out over her lips. That only caused a more sickening feeling in the pit of Sokka's stomach.

"Has every woman gone mad over me?! Am I really that tasty?!" Sokka cried out before turning to run for the nearest exit. He stopped, dead in his tracks, as he discovered the rest of the Kyoshi warriors had spotted him and were drunkenly waiting from him just outside the door, their arms outstretched, reaching for him.

Sokka closed his eyes shut tight as he darted forward, plowing through the crowd of crazed girls. He continued running blindly until he heard Aang call out to him.

"Sokka! Stop!"

Sokka opened his eyes, just before crashing into an unsuspecting young man. The two crashed to the ground, rolling several feet before coming to a stop in the most awkward position. Sokka lay across the man in a straddling position, the man below lying on his back. As Sokka opened his mouth to spit out an apology, he realized the man beneath him was currently foaming at the mouth with a deranged look upon his face. Sokka released one more horrifying scream before pushing himself to his feet and stumbling towards his sister and Aang. "The boys want a taste of me too!" he cried out.

"Get me out of here!" Sokka hurtled over several other zombie-like girls before throwing himself onto Appa. "You stay away from me!" he howled, pointing an accusing finger at Toph as she slowly crawled towards him. Aang and Katara slowly mounted Appa and once again returned to the sky.

"Aang!" Sokka screamed shrilly, despite Aang's position directly beside him.

"What?"

"Don't you know of some old woman with medicine on top of a mountain?" Sokka questioned, his tone frantic and closer to hysteria than before.

Aang gave him a puzzled look.

"You know, the lady who told you to give Katara and I frozen frogs for…" Sokka paused mid-sentence, realizing what he was asking. "Actually, forget that."

"No Sokka," Katara butted in, "I think we had better take you to her."

Sokka's fearful expression was temporarily replaced by incredulity. "Are you implying that I'm the one that needs help?! Do you think I'm the one who's crazy?!"

Aang and Katara both shook their heads defensively. "Of course not," they replied in unison.

Not convinced his friends were on his side, Sokka whined, "What about that guy? You saw him! He was foaming at the mouth over me too!"

"He's always like that," Katara pointed out, "Every time we've come to Kyoshi Island he's acted deranged."

* * *

Sokka had eventually settled down, though his eyes remained locked on Toph for their entire flight to the mountain.

When they had finally reached the peak of the mountain, Sokka immediately jumped down, running into the small shop-like shelter the old woman ran. Aang and Katara remained on Appa, keeping their eyes on Toph.

A sigh of relief escaped Sokka's lips as he came upon a fluffy white cat standing on the edge of a table full of herbs. Though he detested animals, especially fluffy ones, he was relieved to find something that was not foaming at the mouth over him. The cat mewed softly as Sokka walked past, rubbing her little body against his side. Gently, he nudged the cat away from him.

"Are you harassing my Miss Myuki?!" a strange voice called out, startling Sokka and sending him into defensive mode with his hands out before him.

Another sigh came from Sokka as he realized the intruder was just some crazy old woman, most likely the herbalist Aang had met months ago. "Hi… uh… I don't suppose you can help me?"

The old woman stepped uncomfortably close to Sokka, her crazy crooked eyes staring directly into his. Sokka leaned his head back about as far as he could without toppling over, but she only leaned forward, keeping only several millimeters between their faces.

"Sure! What do you need?!" the old woman finally exclaimed, backing off to pick up her cat which still stood on the table at Sokka's side.

Sokka glanced back over his shoulder to his friends, wishing they were there for support. He turned back, ready to reply, but the old woman had disappeared.

"Let me guess! You're having some trouble with your friends! They are acting rather strange towards you! Am I right?" she called out from behind a table covered in mounds of herbs. Sokka's head turned towards the sound of her voice, as he searched for her being.

"Yes, actually," Sokka replied hesitantly, finding it rather odd that she knew what his dilemma was. His suspicion only grew as he watched the back of the woman's head pop up from behind the table. Cautiously, he took several steps forward, attempting to see what the woman was doing. She was hunched over another table, apparently mixing something because her right arm was moving around in a circular motion. "Is that… something for me… or for the crazy people?" Sokka questioned as he glanced over the old woman's shoulder at the bowl full of vile looking ingredients.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence before the woman finally turned, holding the bowl with both hands, her head tilted down as she stared into the bowl. "Neither. This is for me. But I need just one more ingredient…" she paused, leaving Sokka feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of where this was going. "You!" she exclaimed as she raised her head, drool seeping from the corners of her crooked smile. She lunged forward, cackling insanely as she reached out wrinkly, and now disgustingly green, hands.

Sokka was once again running for his life, screaming in horror, towards Appa and his two remaining sane companions. Just before he reached Appa, he looked back over his shoulder. The old woman was not following, but now her deranged cat was hot on his trail, foam splattering on the ground as it leapt towards him. Sokka threw himself back onto Appa, ripping the reins from Aang and whipping them recklessly. "YIP YIP!" he hollered. Appa took to the sky just before the cat could reach them. Sokka gazed down over the edge at the rabid cat, chills running down his spine as he heard the shrill cackle of the old woman echo through the valley below them.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Sokka whined.

"I don't know Sokka. It seems kind of nice… having all these girls drooling over you," Aang pointed out.

Sokka turned to Aang, a look of pure disgust on his face. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Realizing he had taken his attention off Toph for more than two seconds, he quickly turned to her, just in time to catch her reaching out a slimy hand to grasp his arm. "Stay back!" he hollered, kicking a foot out in front of him to knock her offending hand away.

"Sokka…" Toph drooled as she rebounded, this time reaching out with both hands. "I'm so hungry for you…" Her drawn out phrases brought a vile taste to Sokka's parched mouth. He choked back the repulsive urge to retch his stomach bile everywhere. Seeing the disgusting green foam spewing from Toph's mouth was more than enough to send him over the edge, but now it seemed her eyes were even secreting some sort of fluid as she gazed yearningly into his frightened eyes.

Much to Sokka's relief, Katara reached out and pulled back Toph, restraining her in her seat on the saddle. "Settle down Sokka. Don't kick at her. You're going to end up hurting her," she scolded.

Appalled, Sokka shrieked, "What?! You try telling me not to kick at her when she's drooling over **you** like a starving zombie!"

"Sokka, I think you might be overreacting a bit," Aang spoke softly.

Sokka's eyes widened, baffled at his sister and friend's lack of support and understanding. "You mean to tell me, you two don't find any of this at all disturbing? You don't find it strange that just about every woman, man, and creature are stalking me because I'm tasty?!"

"No Sokka," Katara spoke slowly, shaking her head in shame, "We just think you're making a big deal out of this. You're a bit of a ladies man, so girls are going to come after you."

"Ladies man?!" Sokka exclaimed. "What does being a ladies man have to do with men and cats trying to eat me?!"

Aang sighed before replying calmly, "Like Katara said, that guy is always foaming at the mouth and acting weird. The cat was probably female and she probably just liked your scent or something."

"So you're telling me, that my scent transforms animals and women into rabid Sokka hungry zombie girls?" Sokka asked with a straight face.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, seriously… girls just like you, so let's stop discussing this. It's really nothing new."

Sokka lay back in the saddle, completely astonished that the others did not see any of the past days events to be even slightly unsettling.

* * *

As night fell, and the dark clouds covered the moon, Aang slowly took Appa down to the earth.

Sokka stared into Toph's clouded eyes as she gazed back lifelessly, the disgusting combination of drool and unidentified green liquid continuously seeping from the corners of her opened mouth.

"Could you at least close your mouth?!" Sokka hollered, startling Katara who had been sound asleep beside Toph.

"Let's rest here for the night," Aang suggested as Appa softly landed.

Katara glared at her brother, who was unmoved despite his sister's highly noticeable aura. He was still fixated on Toph, fearing her next attack on him.

The gang hopped down from Appa, carrying their sleeping bags beneath a cluster of trees. Sokka moved his bag significantly further from the others, keeping a safe distance from Toph. After stuffing himself in his sleeping bag, he positioned himself upright against a tree trunk so that he faced Toph and the others.

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother as she lay down between Aang and Toph. "Are you going to sleep sitting up like that?"

"Yes!" Sokka barked, "And you had better keep that crazy girl away from me! I am not about to let any girl eat me, no matter how tasty I may be!"

Aang and Katara disregarded Sokka's drama and lay down, quickly falling asleep.

Sokka's eyes remained fixed on Toph, who was equally fixated on him, but with different reasons. It was not long though, before Sokka's eyelids grew heavy, and he began to nod off. Just as he was about to fall asleep something wet splashed on the bridge of his nose, startling him. He jolted up, immediately turning to Katara to demand she restrain Toph. He was surprised, however, to find Toph still sitting in her sleeping bag, staring at him, but not moved. Another splash of liquid hit his head, the mystery liquid dripping down the side of his face. He reached a hand up to his cheek, taking a sample onto his finger. Bringing his hand back before his face, he examined the sticky green liquid between his fingers. Realizing the familiarity of the ooze, he quickly tilted his head back, gazing up above him. To his horror, he found himself face-to-face with a very pale and drooling Ty Lee.

Sokka screamed in horror, scrambling to get out of his sleeping bag and away from Ty Lee, who hung upside-down from a tree branch. Just as Sokka freed himself form the bag, Ty Lee dropped to her hands. She began walking on her hands towards Sokka, while he slowly backed away, completely taken aback by the appalling addition to his Sokka hungry fan club.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Sokka whined as he backed away from the drooling acrobat.

"Sokka..." Ty Lee drooled as she slowly flipped over onto her feet and continued her pursuit by foot.

Just when it seemed to Sokka that things could not get any worse, it did. He found himself backed up against something hard, but fleshy. Unfortunately, the sounds of groans and moans from behind told him it was not help. He spun around, finding himself staring down one of the most frightening women he had ever met.

Azula's golden eyes glimmered as the clouds above passed and the moonlight shined down upon her, revealing her pale green skin and foaming mouth. "Sokka..." she groaned.

"Sokka..." came another groan from behind. Sokka spun again, finding both Toph and Ty Lee standing only inches away.

"HELP ME! SAVE ME FROM THE CRAZY LADIES!" Sokka cried out as he tried to push his way through the girls. To his utter dismay, he found himself engulfed by the three drooling girls, unable to free himself. "I don't want it to end like this! I want to die in my sleep! Not by being eaten!" he cried as he frantically beat his fists against his predators. The world seemed to spin around him, Toph, Ty Lee, and Azula all reaching out their grimy hands to touch him. He closed his eyes, but it did nothing to ease his suffering. Emotionally wrecked and mentally overloaded, Sokka felt everything suddenly stop. In that instant, he fell unconscious with a smile on his face, as he had finally escaped the horror.

* * *

"Sokka! Hey, Sokka!"

Sokka groaned, rubbing his hands across his eyes as he slowly awoke. It was obviously morning, as he could feel the heat of the sun on his face. He opened his eyes just a bit, the bright light making his head spin. Through the tiny slits of his lids, he spotted Toph sitting at his side, her head hovering over his. He howled, immediately sitting up and kicking the unsuspecting girl away. "Stay away from me you crazy zombie!"

After regaining herself, Toph stood to her feet, glaring down in Sokka's general direction. "What's your problem weirdo? And what did you just call me?"

Sokka was now on his feet, ready and alert, but as his eyes finally adjusted, he realized that Toph was no longer so dead looking. "What... what happened?" he questioned, "You're back to normal?"

"Normal?" Toph snapped, "You're the one who hasn't been acting 'normal'!"

"But you were a zombie..." Sokka started, pointing an accusing finger at Toph. "You wanted to eat me. You said you wanted my meat!" Just as he spoke the last sentence, Aang and Katara stepped out from behind the thickets of the forest.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Aang called out as he and Katara came to Toph's side.

"He's awake, but definitely not alright," Toph sneered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sokka just gazed around in at his friends in bewilderment. "Doesn't she know what happened to her?"

"What are you talking about Sokka?" Katara snapped, "Are you still loopy from those berries?"

"Berries?" Sokka questioned, completely oblivious to what had happened.

"Yeah, the berries I told you NOT to eat, that you ate anyways and consequently fell into a hallucinatory daze for several days!" Katara hollered as she now stood with her arms crossed.

Aang shook his head. "Yeah Sokka. You've been out cold for over three days, mumbling strange things in your sleep."

A sudden memory poured into Sokka's head. He had woken up on Appa's saddle, the others still asleep, so he had pulled out the berries he had hidden and began eating them. His face fell sullen. "Oh yeah..." he spoke quietly.

Katara huffed and rolled her eyes. "You really are pathetic Sokka. I can't conceive how we are related." With that said, she spun on her heel and stomped off in agitation.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and offered a small smile to the bedazzled Sokka. "Sokka, you really need to learn to stop eating random items. It's just not good for you."  
He too turned, and quickly took off to catch up to Katara.

Sokka turned to Toph, who had a small smile of amusement on her face. "I wanted your meat?" she sniggered. She turned to leave, muttering "weirdo" as she strolled off.

Sokka stood as he recollected the moment when he had passed out. He had hardly finished more than half the berries when his vision had started to go blurry. It had not been more than a few seconds later when he passed out. _So none of that really happened? This whole thing was a dream? Did I really think all that stuff up? I don't really taste good?_

Sokka turned his head several times, scanning the area to assure himself that nobody was around as he held his right arm up to his face. His tongue slowly snaked out, brushing across the skin of his wrist. He looked up to the sky in thought as he rolled his tongue across his wrist one more time. "I _do _taste kind of good," he said aloud.


End file.
